


crazy in love

by joshlerbitches



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott is a sweetheart, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerbitches/pseuds/joshlerbitches
Summary: basically the first time fic, because I didn’t see one





	crazy in love

Lucas and Eliott have been together for four months and Lucas could already tell that Eliott was a perfect boyfriend. He knew when to comfort Lucas, when the teenager needed him and when he wanted a little space. He made Lucas coffee and breakfast every morning, he massaged Lucas’ sore muscles after the boy’s football practice, he took care of Lucas when he was sick and he never pressured the younger one to do anything against his will. He knew that the small brunette was getting used to ‘the whole gay thing’ as he said once.

 

It was hard for Eliott. He was an evermore horny teenager, who had an incredibly hot boyfriend and whose ass and body couldn’t be more perfect. He really tried to keep his hands to himself, however sometimes he got too caught up in a moment. Those were the times when they were making out lazily in Eliott’s bed in he morning and Lucas had nothing on himself but a pair of boxers. Sometimes Eliott could control himself and other times he had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom and jerk off. He never blamed Lucas for this, he understood that some people needed to wait. Moreover, he knew that the more they waited the better their first time would be. So he waited.

 

It was a Friday evening when it happened. Lucas was laying peacefully in the bath that happened to be in Eliott’s apartment. The older boy prepared it for him, because he knew that Lucas had a really stressful day at school. Fortunately, Eliott had graduated already, so he didn’t have to bear all the efforts of educating oneself in French high school. He really commiserated with Lucas and he felt really bad when his boyfriend entered his house so worn out both physically and mentally.

 

While Lucas relaxed in the bath he started thinking about how helpful Eliott had been straight from the start, then he started thinking of the moment when Eliott first said ‘I love you’ to him and then he realized how much he loved and trusted the older boy. He literally felt like he could trust him with his life. Then he started questioning why the hell they hadn’t done it already? Yes, of course he knew that Eliott didn’t initiate anything because of his respect towards the younger boy but right know Lucas couldn’t comprehend it. He hastily exited the bath and put on Eliott’s bathrobe.

 

He entered the bedroom, where he found the older boy reading a book - a horror of sorts. Eliott looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. Lucas hopped on the bed and straddled Eliott before kissing him deeply. The older boy still had a smile on his lips as he slowly set aside his book. He put his gentle hands on Lucas’ cheeks softly caressing them.

 

“I want to make love with you tonight,” muttered Lucas. He felt the other stiffen under him, however when he opened his eyes and looked at the boy Eliott’s eyes slowly filled with something dark, which made something in Lucas’ stomach throb.

 

“You sure, sweetheart?” enquired the older boy and Lucas nodded without hesitation. “Okay, I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

 

Lucas kissed Eliott again, both boys losing themselves in the other’s smell, taste. Eliott put his hands on the smaller boy’s thighs, caressing them up and down, lightly pressing, making Lucas’ mind go insane. He was suddenly filled with such courage that he undid the bathrobe and threw it off him. He wanted to memorize Eliott’s reaction forever. When the older boy saw him naked his pupils dilated and he suddenly felt his crotch hardening. It made him smile.

 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful. I can’t believe I have an angel in bed,” Lucas blushed at those words and to hide it he kissed the other, however Eliott had other plans. “Wait, can you lay down on your belly, sweetheart?” Lucas frowned in response but he did so. He felt so vulnerable at this moment. However, he was content that he shared this moment with the boy that was completely love-struck.

 

Suddenly, he heard Eliott opening some bottle and squishing the contents of it on his hand. He blushed harder but soon he realized it wasn’t what he thought it was for now. Eliott put both of his warm hands on Lucas’ back and started slowly but resolutely kneeding the brunette’s body. He slowly started relaxing more and more, all of his body letting go of all the stress. His member was hard already and it throbbed more and more as Eliott touched his ass, massaging it. He went up and down Lucas’ body for a few minutes before he started kissing the boy’s body, which made Lucas sigh. Now, the older boy’s hands were squeezing Lucas’ upper thighs, he didn’t know how long he would last.

 

All of sudden, Eliott started kissing his asscheeks before he poured some more of the lube on his hands and started slowly massaging, pressing on Lucas’ rim making him blush and sigh even more. He was licking and kissing the rim as he entered one of his fingers into Lucas. The younger boy winced slightly but it wasn’t so bad. He did some reading and people said that at it would hurt a lot more, whereas he barely felt any pain, discomfort yes, but no pain. Eliott didn’t stop eating him out, pushing slightly his tongue in and out of his lover while gently moving his finger around, stretching Lucas. After a minute or so, he added another one and this one went in without any sign of discomfort from the younger boy, which made Eliott chuckle.

 

“Stop laughing you idiot,” muttered Lucas, pretending to be annoyed, but a smile was visible on his lips. “Fuck, I love you so much.” He moaned as Eliott pushed the third finger in and started scissoring his fingers, pushing them deeper.

 

Unexpectedly, Eliott touched something inside his body, which made him moan so loud that probably even the neighbors heard. It was like an electric current ran through his body but it wasn’t uncomfortable, it was so blissful that Lucas thought he now wanted to feel it all the time.

 

“Do it again,” he whispered but Eliott heard. He pushed his finger deeper and hit the same spot. He looked as if he was proud of himself. He quickly pulled out of the younger boy, kissing his rim for the last time. “Eliott, I swear to god if you don’t do it again I will fucking kill you.”

 

“Chill out, princess,” Eliott said with a raspy voice, leaving open-mouthed kisses on Lucas’ shoulders and neck while unbuckling his belt and undressing. “I will make you feel so good you will forget all of your problems, trust me. Can you turn around for me?”

 

Although Lucas’ instincts told him to hide, he didn’t want to. He wanted to show Eliott how much he loved him and how much he trusted him, so he turned around legs spread, blush coating his cheeks, unsteady breathing. He thought he was ugly, while at the same time Eliott was falling in love over and over in this beautiful angel of his.

 

They got under the covers to make Lucas more comfortable, Eliott reaching to the drawer again for condoms and another lube. Lucas stopped him, frown visible on the older boy’s forehead.

 

“Can we do this without condom? I want to feel all of you,” whispered bashfully the younger one, pleading expression visible on his face. “Please.”

 

Eliott couldn’t refuse. After all, they both were tested and they were clean. He threw the condom away before kissing Lucas like his life depended on it and coating his member in a huge amount of lube. He really didn’t want to hurt his lover. He put some more on his fingers and massaged it lightly in Lucas’ rim, still kissing the boy.

 

Lucas started stressing a little bit as Eliott spread his legs wide and situated himself between them. The older boy sensed the stiffness, so he haven’t stopped kissing Lucas, his hands wandering, caressing and worshipping the younger’s body. As he felt the other slowly relaxing, he lined himself up and slowly pushed in. He now kissed Lucas’ neck, marking it, biting it and licking on it. Lucas whimpered, which made Eliott’s face fall.

 

“I love you, I’m so sorry,” whispered Eliott in the younger’s ear. “I promise it’ll stop hurting soon.” He pushed some more and Lucas’ hands clutched desperately at his back, a little sob escaping the boy’s lips. Eliott pushed more and more while saying sweet promises to Lucas, caressing his sides, kissing him.

 

As Eliott was all in he waited for Lucas to give him the ‘go ahead’. It took all of his will not to move, because Lucas was so fucking hot and he was so fucking tight that it was a miracle that Eliott hadn’t come then and there. When Lucas nodded approvingly, saying that he can move Eliott bottomed out slowly and pushed in carefully. His lover breathed out slowly, trying to get used to the pain. It took a few times for Lucas not to wince, however after a few pushes Eliott hit the boy’s prostate and suddenly all the pain washed away from Lucas’ memory. He tightened his legs around the older boy’s waist.

 

“Eliott, more,” he pleaded. His nails scratching at the older boy’s back. Eliott started to move quicker, kissing every inch of Lucas’ body, worshipping him. “Fuck, fucking fuckitty fuck. You didn’t say it was so good.” Lucas panted. Eliott only smiled.

 

“Want to know what’s better?” Lucas nodded, moan after moan exiting his mouth. “Legs on my shoulders.” The younger boy did as he was told, hooking his thighs on Eliott’s shoulders. Eliott thrusted harder, hitting the sweet spot over and over, making Lucas roll his eyes to the back of his head because of the amount of pleasure. He didn’t know it would be so fucking great. Eliott kissed his ankles before focusing on fucking his boyfriend into oblivion.

 

Eliott pounded into Lucas for twenty minutes straight, making the younger boy come twice. As he himself felt that he couldn’t withhold anymore he tried to pull out, however Lucas held him there, looking at him as if Eliott was his whole world right now. Just this one look made the older boy lose it all and he came into Lucas, spasms of pure bliss running through his body and Lucas coming for the third time.

 

Eliott softly pulled out of his lover and lied down next to him. Both of the boys panting and relishing in the aftermath of their new experience. Eliott put his hand on Lucas’ thigh and squeezed it lightly.

 

“Home sweet home,” he muttered. “I can honestly say that you’re the best lay that I’ve ever had, baby.”

 

“I won’t let you leave the bedroom now, Eli,” chuckled Lucas.

 

“I’m not complaining.” 

 


End file.
